<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стони is love by Serenielle, WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354928">Стони is love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle'>Serenielle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021'>WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Tsum Tsum, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beadweaving, Handmade, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Бижутерия, Плетение из бисера, Работа с бисером, хэндмейд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Браслет из бисера по собственной схеме</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Визуал и челлендж WTF STony 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стони is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>